


Ways We Find Ourselves

by HypatiaTheGunslinger



Series: Sterek Oneshot Crossovers [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Wolf Lake
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypatiaTheGunslinger/pseuds/HypatiaTheGunslinger
Summary: Adventures of a She-Wolf Crossover. Set post “Frayed” in Teen Wolf. Slightly AU.Derek is mortally wounded and Stiles must take him to another wolf pack for help. Fighting against the clock, Stiles must convince a group of wolf mystics to heal Derek before he is lost for good. Two problems: The Wolf Lake Pack is even less friendly than the one in Beacon Hills, and the term "sexual healing" may prove to be an actual thing. How far is Stiles willing to go to save the wolf in question?





	

“That little prick!”

 

“Ennis was hardly little, Stiles.” Derek Hale shifted uncomfortably in the seat of the borrowed SUV. He had at least a few broken ribs. That much was clear. Maybe a fractured ulna. The fall onto the escalator didn’t do him any favors. “And anyways, he’s dead now.”

 

Stiles Stilinski seethed in the driver’s seat. “I was talking about Scott! I told him not to go messing around with the Alpha Pack; to leave it up to you. But did he listen?”

 

Derek growled. “Scott was doing what he thought was right. Now he gets to deal with the Alpha Pack, for the time being. That’s punishment enough. I’ve got bigger problems.”

 

Stiles shot a sidelong glance at Derek as the older man pulled away the gauze pad taped across his bare abdomen. Derek had a set of gaping claw wounds that were still oozing. They made Stiles’s stomach flip-flop for multiple reasons.

 

“You’re going to bleed out before we get there.” Stiles worried, hands fidgeting on the steering wheel. He glanced at the radio clock. 4 a.m. They’d passed the Washington state line hours ago on the I9. Stiles had been driving nearly two days. He was dead tired.

 

Derek grunted, replacing the gauze. “I can hold out a bit longer. Don’t worry.”

 

Derek put a hand on Stiles’s thigh. Stiles knew it was the only part of him that Derek could reach in his injured state, but it made the teenager’s stomach flip-flop again, all the same.

 

A change of subject was in order. “Are you sure these women can help you?”

 

Derek nodded. “My mother told me about them. The Trinity. They’re powerful mystics. At least one of them has the power to heal werewolves. They may even be able to help stop the Alpha Pack. If Scott can keep shit together, I can call in the cavalry.”

 

Stiles remembered Scott’s face the last time they’d discussed the Alpha Pack. He doubted highly if his best friend was going to ‘keep shit together’ long enough for Derek to call in backup. But Stiles couldn’t worry about that now. He’d committed to a course of action, and dammit, he was going to follow through.

 

Stiles could still remember the sick, somewhat turned-on feeling he’d felt when a broken, bleeding Derek Hale had shown up two nights ago, asking for his help. Stiles was woken by a noise, turned on his bedside light, and there Derek was at the foot of his bed. It wasn’t the first time. It probably wouldn’t be the last either. But that particular time, Derek had fainted onto Stiles’s comforter.

 

Stiles had to figure out how to staunch the bleeding, which had led to him having to undress Derek, which had led to some very involuntary moans on Stiles’ part. He was lucky his dad slept like the dead.

 

Once Derek was patched up and newly dressed in a pair of Stiles’s sweats, the alpha werewolf outlined his plan to go for help. He’d asked for Stiles’s assistance. He’d done it shirtless. Really, Stiles could not be blamed for agreeing.

 

Stiles had convinced his dad that he was under too much pressure with everything going on around town and at school. A surprise college visit to Seattle would be just the thing. He’d pay for the hotel and gas out of his own money. No he didn’t need a chaperone.

 

It’d been too easy really.

 

It seemed like hours had past between snippets of conversation. Derek kept falling in and out of sleep. As they finally passed a sign announcing their exit, Stiles heard him mumble over the radio.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Huh?” Stiles almost missed the turn off.

 

“I never said thank you before, for helping me.” Derek’s intense eyes bore into him, and Stiles had to look away. He had to keep his eyes on the road.

 

“No sweat.” Stiles shrugged off. “It’s for the Pack.”

 

“For the Pack.” Derek almost sounded amused. “Sure. But I’m thanking you for myself, anyways. Maybe someday I’ll figure out a way to repay you for saving my ass.”

 

A choice comment about Derek’s ass flitted through Stiles’s mind, and he bit it back. “Is that it?”

 

“What else do you want me to say?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

 

“The sign.” Stiles clarified, pointing out the window. A large wooden sign read ‘Welcome to Wolf Lake’.

 

Derek visibly relaxed. “Oh, yeah. That’s it.”

 

As Stiles drove through the town, it occurred to him that it looked a lot like Beacon Hills, maybe a bit smaller. At least the wolves in Beacon Hills kept a low profile. Wolf Lake boasted a giant bronze statue in the town square of a large she-wolf suckling two human babies. Clearly the wolves in this town didn’t feel the need to conceal themselves quite as much.

 

Stiles pulled the SUV into the parking lot of the town’s only hotel. He turned to Derek. “I’ll go check us in? Any requests?”

 

“Something out of the way, with the biggest bed they have.” Derek groaned. Stiles raised an eyebrow, so he clarified. “I need to heal, and it might get loud.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Right.”

 

When he got to the checkin desk, Stiles was too distracted by his own thoughts. Had he been more observant, he would have seen the woman crouched behind the desk before he rang the bell. At least, that’s what he told himself.

 

The woman seemed to appear out of nowhere. She was in her early forties, and absolutely breathtaking. It was the eyes, Stiles decided quickly. She had cool gray eyes that drew him in before she ever spoke. When she did, her voice was a low purr. “How can I help you?”

 

“Umm..uh..need a room?” Stiles mumbled uncertainly. He really needed sleep.

 

“Of course.” She gave him a dazzling smile. As she started tapping away at the keys of her computer, Stiles vaguely acknowledged her nametag. It read “Hello, my name is Ruby.”

 

Ruby asked him a question that he didn’t catch and Stiles fought to shake the cobwebs from his head. “Huh?”

 

“Do you have a preference on beds?” Ruby’s smile turned pitying.

 

“Bed.” Stiles mulled the word over for a moment. “Yeah, I need a big bed. The biggest you have. And if you have something secluded?”

 

Ruby nodded and tapped away. Stiles felt a hand on the small of his back as he handed her his credit card. He turned to see Derek, looking like death warmed over, standing behind him. He was wearing the oversized letterman’s jacket that Stiles’s dad had bought him.

 

“Everything okay?” Derek asked cautiously. His eyes were locked onto to Ruby. Stiles looked back and forth between the two. Derek’s eyes flashed a brief red, and Stiles could have sworn that Ruby’s answering glance was glowing as well. Green?

 

Stiles nodded. “Just checking in. Why aren’t you in the car?”

 

“I got worried.” Derek shrugged. His eyes never left the hostess.

 

“Alrighty.” Ruby cooed brightly. “We have a room for you. It is currently being cleaned, but it should only take another half hour. If you’d like to get a bite to eat, our diner is through those doors to your right. It’s open 24 hours. Later, if your friend would like a drink, the Wolf Lake Brewery has the best craft brews in the Pacific Northwest, and great dinner fare.”

 

“Thank you.” Derek bit through his teeth.

 

It sounded more like a warning than thanks. His hand had moved to Stiles’s hip. If he didn’t know better, Stiles could’ve sworn Derek was being...what? Possessive?

 

Stiles took the keys that Ruby offered, gave her his own thanks, and ushered Derek through the diner doors. The place had a handful of people, which seemed to Stiles to be pretty packed for 5 a.m. He helped Derek into an empty booth behind a dad and his two teenagers.

 

A waitress in her early thirties handed them some menus. “Can I get you guys anything to drink?”

 

Derek was doing the death stare thing again to the waitress. Stiles forced his eyes to focus on her nametag. “Thanks, Sophia, we’ll have two coffees and two waters.”

 

The waitress gave him a congenial smile, sparing Derek a brief glance before going to fill their order.

 

“What is with you, man?” Stiles whispered to Derek.

 

Derek gave him a grave look. “They’re everywhere. I didn’t expect them to be everywhere. The town is theirs.”

 

Stiles let that sink in. “Okay, let’s just concentrate on what to eat. Pick anything you want. My treat.”

 

Derek wasn’t kidding about the town belonging to the wolves. The menu was 90% meat. There were standard hamburgers, baby back ribs, biscuits and gravy. There was also rack of venison, elk chops, and something called Three Meat Surprise. Customers could even order a whole Turducken to go. Almost all the food had “cooked to order” written next to it.

 

As he read through the menu, Stiles caught snippets of conversation from the family behind him.

 

“But why can’t we go with you this summer, Papa?” The girl whined. “We do it every year!”

 

The father sighed. “Because you two just turned thirteen this year. Your Mom and Dad and I agree that the best place for you is here with the rest of the family.”

 

“Like Rachel and Alex and Kat aren’t our family? Or Phillip?” The boy grumbled. “You’re just all afraid we’re going to do it while we’re in California.”

 

Stiles eyebrows shot up. But the girl’s comment rerouted his brain.

 

“But that’s not fair! It could take years before we change.” The girl sounded outraged. “Mom didn’t do it until she was eighteen.”

 

“That was a special circumstance.” The dad countered.

 

“Aunt Ruby and Aunt Sophia were both sixteen.” The boy argued. “Mel’s right, it could take years. Unless, you’re just trying to bag out on us.”

 

There was a sharp slap on the formica countertop. Stiles heard the growl in the father’s voice, so much like his own dad’s authoritative ‘sheriff voice’. “Don’t you ever say that again! Don’t think it. My work may take me away a lot, but you are my children! No matter the blood between us, that will never change. Do you understand?”

 

Stiles lost their responses as the waitress came back with his drinks. He ordered a hamburger. Derek ordered the house special, rack of venison. When the father behind them got up, Sophia ruffled the boy’s hair. Stiles could do nothing but continue to eavesdrop.

 

“Just so you know, your Uncle Luke was thirteen when he did it. So cut your parents some slack, would ya? Especially your Pop. It’s his first time to this rodeo, and he’s worried about you guys. Okay?” She stood there, waiting for their response.

 

“Yes, Sophia.” The siblings mumbled in unison.

 

“Thanks Soph.” The man kissed the waitress on the cheek. “Come on guys, your Mom will think we got kidnapped by bandits!”

 

“That only happened the once.” Sophia deadpanned.

 

The family left, chuckling. Stiles could tell from the expression on Derek’s face that he’d been listening in too. Sophia left to tend to their order, and Stiles leaned in to whisper at Derek. “Sounds like we’re not the only weirdos in town.”

 

Derek’s eyes never left the waitress. “I told you they were everywhere.”

 

“What, that family?” Stiles raised an eyebrow.

 

Derek nodded. “The father was human. The kids, not so much.”

 

“So when they were talking about doing ‘it’ that was?”

 

“Shifting.” Derek nodded. “Not all wolves are bitten in, you know. Some are born.”

 

The diner was clearing out. Stiles noticed that while they’d been talking, almost everyone got their checks and left. Idly he looked out the window to see the dad and kids getting into an SUV. A motorcycle pulled up alongside the car. The rider was a woman in full leather racing gear. The dad pointed to the diner, to Derek through the window. The woman nodded, waved at the kids, kissed the man, and started walking toward the diner.

 

“Um, Derek. We may have a problem.” Stiles murmured.

 

But Derek had passed out again. Stiles gritted his teeth. “Great!”

 

“Here ya go.” Sophia sat down a greasy hamburger in front of Stiles, and an almost bloody set of chops at Derek’s space. She then pulled up a chair. “Your friend doesn’t look too good.”

 

Stiles was about to make some excuse about it having been a long day, but he saw the motorcyclist from the parking lot walk in with Ruby right behind her. Ruby closed and locked the door to the diner behind them. It was that point when it occurred to Stiles that he and Derek were now completely alone with the three women.

 

“Um, what’s going on?” Stiles stuttered.

 

“What’s going on?” The biker repeated. She had a faint British accent and a single streak of platinum in her dark curly hair. “I could ask you the same question. You don’t look like you’ve slept in days, and judging by the smell, your friend is leaking blood like a sieve.”

 

Stiles’s eyes went wide with recognition. “You’re them, aren’t you?”

 

“Them,” Sophia mimicked. “Are we really a ‘them’ now?” She asked to the other women.

 

“That depends.” Ruby’s constant smile turned dangerous. “Who are you?”

 

“And better yet. Who’s your friend?” The biker threw in. "And while you’re at it, why are you here?”

 

Stiles swallowed to moisten his desert of a mouth. He was so scared that his mind was drawing a blank. Why was he there? “Help. We came for your help. My friend is hurt. You’re The Trinity, right? You can heal wolves.”

 

The biker’s hand shot out quick as a whip. She grabbed his hand, taking a quick glance at his wrist. “We aren’t the ones who brought a strange alpha wolf into your territory. You brought him, injured, into the same room as my children. So you’ll answer my questions first.”

 

She pressed a pressure point in his wrist that had Stiles howling in pain. Derek sprang to life, snarling and throwing the biker off of Stiles. “Mine!”

 

The woman flipped Derek over and slammed him down on his back on the top of the table. The two snarled at each other, glowing red eyes warring with green. It was pretty apparent that in his weakened condition, Derek was on the losing end.

 

“Stilinski!” Stiles shouted. “I’m Stiles Stilinski. And this is Derek Hale, the Alpha of the Beacon Hills Pack.”

 

Derek’s struggles were losing in intensity. Ruby’s head popped up. “Hale? As in Talia Hale?”

 

Stiles blinked. “Yeah. Talia was his mother’s name.”

 

“Deirdre.” Sophia put a hand on the biker’s shoulder. “He’s a Hale.”

 

Derek was nearly losing consciousness again and Deirdre abruptly let him go. He collapsed like a ragdoll on the table in front of Stiles. She turned to Ruby. “Do it.”

 

Ruby put a hand to Derek’s chest emitting a faint green glow. Stiles panicked. “What are you doing?”

 

Sophia put a hand on Stiles’s shoulder in comfort. “Just watch.”

 

He did. And what he saw amazed him. The green glow spread over Derek’s chest, seeping into his wounds and closing them up before moving on to his extremities. When it was done, Stiles stood in wonder looking at a completely whole man.

 

When Derek didn’t wake immediately, Stiles began to panic. “Derek? Derek come back to me, buddy.”

 

Ruby, Deirdre, and Sophia exchanged a troubled look between them. Stiles caught it. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Ruby replied, brow knit. “That should have worked. It’s almost as if…”

 

Sophia put a hand on Derek’s forehead and closed her eyes. “I can hear him. I can hear the wolf but, he’s fading.”

 

Sophia removed her hand and Deirdre placed hers on Derek’s bare stomach. Her face twisted, and she yanked her hand back, as if it had been burnt. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re sorry?” Stiles growled, doing his best wolf impression. “What do you mean, you’re sorry?”

 

“The man we can heal, but the wolf is dying.” Ruby whispered.

 

“Was he defeated by another alpha?” Deirdre asked.

 

Stiles nodded. “Almost two days ago.”

 

Deirdre shook her head. “When an alpha is defeated in battle by another alpha, the wolf can give up its will to live, even if the human part wishes to carry on.”

 

“So you can’t help him at all?” Stiles gritted his teeth. He couldn’t lose Derek. He couldn’t! There was too much left to say. “We drove all this way, for you to say ‘Sorry bout ya’?”

 

Sophia piped in. “Dee, we owe a life to the Hale family. For Luke.”

 

“For Luke.” Ruby agreed.

 

“For Luke.” Deirdre acquiesced. She turned back to Stiles. “We cannot heal his wolf as it is. But we may be able to push it into the next stage of being. Evolve it. From there, it should be able to heal itself, with the right help. It’s risky. For us and for him. But mostly for you. So I need to ask you, Stiles, how far are you willing to go to save your friend?”

 

Stiles looked at Derek. It was an easy question. “As far as it takes.”

 

“Alright then,” Deirdre winked at Stiles. She turned to Sophia. “Call the boys.”

 

“I’ll check on the room.” Ruby offered.

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

Ten minutes later, Stiles was helping the dad from the diner lift Derek onto the red velvet sheets of a massive round bed. When he’d asked for the biggest bed in a secluded room, Stiles hadn’t realized they’d give him the Honeymoon Suite.

 

Derek was stripped down to his sweat pants. The three women stood around the bed, each decking out in the sashes of a priest. Three other men aided them in some sort of cleansing ritual involving hand washing.

 

The men had introduced themselves one by one as they arrived. Sheriff John Kanin was Ruby’s mate, Tyler Creed was married to Deirdre, and Lucas Cates was mated to Sophia. From the intense look Lucas was giving Derek, Stiles guessed that he was the ‘Luke’ the women had been referring to when they’d said they owed Derek’s family.

 

Stiles wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. Diner Dad noticed. “Don’t sweat it so much kid. The night’s only gonna get weirder. You look like the kind to push through it.”

 

Stiles couldn’t think of a response to that. He held out his hand. “Stiles Stilinski.”

 

The older man shook it. “Nick Boyle.”

 

“You do weird rituals with werewolves on the regular, Nick?”

 

Nick chuckled. “You'd be surprised. Like I said. Don’t sweat it. At least not yet. Wait til you get to the sex part.”

 

“The sex part?” Stiles squeaked

 

“We’re ready to begin.” Deirdre announced, cutting off Nick’s response. “Our mates are here as our anchors. This kind of magic can be a bit wild. After we’ve done what we can, we will adjourn to the forest. Then it will be up to Derek and his wolf. That will be your turn to be Derek’s anchor. Do you consent to this, Stiles Stilinski?”

 

Stiles looked at Derek’s prone, barely breathing form again. Sex part? He shook away his doubts. “I consent.”

 

“And do you consent that what you see and do in this room will never be spoken of outside of it, upon pain of death?” Ruby asked.

 

Her formal tone gave Stiles pause, but he nodded. “I consent.”

 

“And do you consent to care for Derek Hale, with all the love that is in your heart for him?” Sophia asked with a kind smile.

 

That was a no-brainer.“I consent.”

 

“Then let it be done.” Deirdre announced.

 

For all the build up, the actual ritual was kind of a let down for Stiles. Sophia placed her hands on Derek’s temples. Ruby put her palms on his chest. Deirdre grabbed Derek around the ankles. John and Luke both put their hands on their wives’ shoulders. Tyler and Nick each placed one hand on Deirdre’s shoulder and one on her wrists.

 

Deirdre began to chant in a language Stiles didn’t know. The other women picked up the chant. A green mist flowed in under the door of the Honeymoon Suite. It slid across the floor, up the legs of The Trinity, settling around Derek. The chant grew louder. The mist lifted Derek into the air.

 

Stiles jumped as Derek’s eyes snapped open. They glowed red, then green, then returned to long lost blue. The mist around him turned blue, then slowly retreated, lowering Derek back to the bed. The women released him, and Derek sat bolt upright, letting out a guttural howl as the wolf flashed across his face.

 

Deirdre turned to Stiles, panting heavily. Her irises were rimmed in solid glowing green. “You’re up slugger.”

 

“Is this ‘the sex part’ that Nick was talking about?” Stiles asked. His stomach was doing flip-flops again.

 

Ruby slid her hands over Stiles shoulders, whispering seductively in his ear. “He needs to make the change. It will be like the first time. Only this time it will be different, he’ll need to shift fully into a wolf. The first Flip is painful, but sex can ease the release. Look at him, Stiles, he wants you.”

 

Stiles did look. Derek was staring at them both. His gaze wavered from angry and possessive at Ruby, to hot and lustful toward Stiles. Stiles could see Derek’s erection forming through gray cotton. A low growl emitted from Derek’s chest. “Mine.”

 

“The question is, do you want him?” Sophia asked.

 

Stiles swallowed the Serengeti again. He nodded. Breaking Ruby’s hold, he edged toward the bed. Obliquely, he acknowledged that the women and their mates were shuffling out of the Honeymoon Suite. Nick put a hand on Stiles’s shoulder as he passed, eliciting another growl from Derek.

 

“I’ll be right outside the door.” Nick offered, pointing to the gun in his shoulder holster. “Just a precaution for if he loses control. We humans are a lot less durable than they are. If you need me, just call out.”

 

Stiles nodded mutely. Nick left, locking the door behind him, and Stiles edged closer to the bed. Nervously, caught by some mad impulse, Stiles started humming “I think we’re alone now” as he gingerly sat down on the bed, next to Derek. It took him a while to meet Derek’s glowing, hungry gaze.

 

“Derek? Can you hear me?”

 

Like a flash, Derek’s hand shot out, grabbing Stiles around the back of the neck and hauling him forward on the bed. Stiles felt hot lips against his, a piercing hungry kiss, that left him breathless. Derek didn’t leave a nook or cranny of Stiles’s mouth unexplored. Stiles should have been scared of the rough ministrations of Derek’s lips, but he was already beginning to melt.

 

When Derek finally let him up for air, Stiles’s vision was fuzzy around the edges. Nevertheless, he saw the exact moment when Derek’s human half reasserted itself. The older man’s eyes faded back to their usual ocean blue. “Stiles?”

 

“Mmh?” Stiles murmured dreamily, relaxing comfortably into Derek’s embrace. That was until Derek gently pushed him away.

 

Derek put one hand to his head, the other clawed at his chest. “What happened? The last thing I remember, we were in the diner, and that bitch was hurting you.”

 

“Deirdre and the others couldn’t heal your wolf, they had to do a ritual to evolve it.” Stiles started. The whole story came out in one long breath, culminating in, “And now we have to have sex, so you can make the full change to wolf.”

 

Derek’s adorable lips went from pouty to snarling. “They did what? How can they ask that of you?”

 

“I consented.” Stiles replied casually. There was no point in hiding it now. “They gave me a choice to save your life and I took it.”

 

“But,” Derek’s hand on his chest convulsed slightly. He tried to hide it, but Stiles saw. “You’ve never...I mean, I didn’t know you even liked guys.”

 

“I don’t, normally.” Stiles answered honestly. Then he bit the bullet. “But I do love you.”

 

Derek’s eyes widened a moment before narrowing slyly. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Stiles sighed, enjoying the feel of Derek’s hand wandering to massage the nape of his neck.

 

“So if I do this?” Derek’s other hand crept up under Stiles’s shirt, caressing his stomach, then his chest. “That’s cool with you?”

 

“Cool.” Stiles agreed, groaning as his own jeans became more snug. “Very cool.”

 

Derek pulled the shirt over Stiles’s head, and let his lips trail up Stiles’s chest. He nipped at Stiles’s clavicle before tracing a trail with his tongue up the teenager’s throat. Derek’s lips hovered a millimeter from Stiles’s. A mere breath away from conquest.

 

“I know what I need. What I want.” Derek breathed. “What do you want? Stiles, what do you need?”

 

Stiles took a breath, and claimed the lips that he’d been dreaming about for years. He took Derek’s free hand, and led it to the zipper of his jeans. In an instant, he felt the older man’s soft tentative grip around his cock. Stiles head swam with the heaven of it. He wove the fingers of one hand into Derek’s short hair, sliding the other beneath the elastic of his favorite pair of sweatpants. What he found there had him gasping for air.

 

Stiles explored, tracing his fingers up and down Derek’s hard cock. It was shorter than his own, but it had more girth. His mind boggled at the physics of the act he’d committed himself to. He gasped for air beneath Derek’s talented hands.

 

“You’ve done this before?” Stiles asked. “With other guys?”

 

Derek looked him straight in the eye and pumped him again. Once. Twice. Stiles’s toes curled and Derek grinned. “Only in my dreams.” he replied, eyes dancing with their blue glow. “And only with you.”

 

Stiles’s eyes rolled back in his head, swimming in sensation. It was bliss for a moment. Then it all came crashing down. Derek released him and rolled away with a groan. Stiles was rocketed back to earth. Derek bent over in pain, and Stiles could see his claws tearing into the velvet bedspread. They were out of time.

 

“Okay,” Stiles rubbed Derek’s back, looking around the room. Some obliging soul had left a bottle of lube and condoms on the night stand. Stiles reached for the bottle, but the world turned sideways as Derek flipped him onto his back. “Derek? What are you?”

 

The question died in his throat. In one fell swoop, Derek divested Stiles of his pants and briefs, and fastened his lips around Stiles’s erection. Stiles’s back arched off the bed. “Oh fuck!”

 

Stiles put one hand on the top of Derek’s head, gently guiding him. His other hand was balled up in the pillow above his head, shoving it into the padded headboard. His lungs burned, taking in faster breaths. His heart pounded in his chest. Obliquely his brain supplied that he was receiving his first blowjob not by Lydia Martin, as he’d always anticipated, but by Derek Hale.

 

“Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek.”

 

Stiles was rambling. His head pitched back and forth on the pillows with the rhythm Derek was keeping. He didn’t even notice when Derek grabbed the lube he’d been reaching for. Stiles did notice when a slicked unclawed finger started to probe at his back passage.  One finger, then two. In and out. He also noticed when Derek stopped, replaced his lips with his hands again. Stiles looked down, huffing between breaths. “When did you get naked?”

 

“Are you complaining?” Derek grunted.

 

“Nope.” Stiles shook his head, taking in the beauty of Derek Hale in all his naked glory. “Definitely not complaining.”

 

“I can’t hold out much longer.” Derek grumbled. It was a low sound in his chest like the purring of a cat. Derek pumped his own cock, never stopping the stroking motion on Stiles’s.

 

Stiles nodded. “Right.”

 

It seemed most natural to him to get on his knees in front of Derek. Derek discreetly slipped on a condom from the nightstand. Stiles faced away, but Derek wrapped an arm around him, caressing his chest. They stared into each other’s eyes. A look of pure emotion surfaced in Derek’s lust filled eyes. “For the record, I love you too, Stiles.”

 

They shared one more searing kiss, before Stiles took hold of Derek and led his cock home. It hurt, like he knew it would, but the lube made it easier the longer he rocked back and forth. Derek let Stiles set the pace. They tumbled forward together, moaning all the way.

 

Stiles buried his face and hands in the pillows, screaming in pleasure when Derek found the sweet spot inside him. There was a guy outside with a gun after all.

 

“Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Stiles.”

 

Now Derek was the one babbling. Stiles could feel Derek’s hand around his erection again. The hand matched strokes with the man. Stiles felt the hot arch of pleasure inside him. He arched his back against Derek. Slamming  his ass back into Derek, Stiles claimed his own orgasm. He shuddered, jerking in Derek’s hand, and against the bedspread.

 

Derek roared as he came, arching his full body into his last thrust. They collapsed, one on top of the other. Stiles had a moment to enjoy the feel of his lover covering him, sheltering him, before Derek pulled away. At first, Stiles thought Derek was just disposing of the condom, and he did. But then Derek collapsed, rolling off the bed entirely.

 

Stiles could hear Derek’s groans turn into growls. He could hear the sick popping of joints. Derek let out a howl, and there was a flash of light that illuminated the room. Stiles had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from being blinded. When he opened them, and peaked over the side of the bed, a dark brown wolf with glowing blue eyes was staring back.

 

Stiles held out his hand to the wolf, murmuring dumbly. “Derek?”

 

The wolf nuzzled Stiles’s hand, allowing Stiles to run his fingers through its fur. Outside, a chorus of wolf howls could be heard from the forest. The wolf whimpered, making a motion to leave, then stopped. It turned to Stiles, tipping its head in question.

 

Stiles’s heart ached, but he nodded. He slipped on the sweatpants that Derek had discarded and walked to the door. Stiles opened the door to the Honeymoon Suite and motioned to the wolf. “Go.”

 

Derek didn’t have to be asked twice. He brushed past Stiles, his fur tickling Stiles’s bare stomach. Derek leaped off the deck of the hotel room and darted into the nearest thicket of trees.

 

Stiles followed him as far as the edge of the porch, watching his lover disappear. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked to see Nick offering him a flask.

 

“Wolf Lake’s finest brew?” He asked morosely.

 

“Kentucky’s finest.” Nick replied. “Wolves are good at making beer, but they suck at making bourbon. Something about the smell being too strong.”

 

Stiles took a quick slug, letting the alcohol burn down his throat as he fought back tears.

 

“I’m never gonna see him again, am I?”

 

Nick shrugged. “Can’t say. But in my experience, they aren’t the types to let you go once they’ve claimed you. All you can do is cope until he breezes back into your life again.”

 

“How do you cope?”

 

Nick took a swig of bourbon. He tipped the flask toward the woods as a pair of wolves appeared at the edge of the tree line. One blonde furred, the other was Snow White with a dark spiral on her forehead. They seemed to nod at Nick before racing back into the forest.

 

“I’ll let you know when I figure that out.”


End file.
